Hole in the Wall
by BirthDefect
Summary: PWP. Doctor/Donna. Glory hole.


The hole appears on a day that doesn't have them running for their lives. In fact, it's a pretty wonderful day.

The day started with the Doctor grinning like a loon. Constantly teasing her with their new destination. She has been ready to clock him in the head, but she had played his little game of "what would Donna do to know?"

"Would Donna give her last piece of marmalade on toast for a clue?" The Doctor pondered out loud. Donna sighed and gave him the small piece that was left of her toast. The Doctor popped it into his mouth and gave one of his signature grins. The one that never got to her, certainly.

The Doctor leaned forward, a bit of his hair falling across his eyes, making him look mischievous and somehow rakish. It was an odd combination, yet it still worked for him.

"Three suns!" He proclaimed, almost hoping in his seat.

"Just tell me, Spaceman." Donna felt like she would explode. They had just two days ago escaped the terrible planet Plaxis B-312 and she was not sure that her heart could take another one of those kinds of adventures. At least if she knew ahead of time, she could possibly brace herself for the incoming danger.

"Donna!" The Doctor exclaimed, his face indignant. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I don't mind an adventure. I just don't want to end up being a possible meal for another Advark!" She shouted, standing and walking up to him so that they were chest to chest. Even though the Doctor was looking down at her, he very much felt like it was Donna who was looming over him.

"Well… to be fair your hair isn't exactly camouflage ready." The Doctor tried to reason. He was not going to look down any further. He would keep his eyes trained on hers. Unless… no it wasn't worth thinking about. Besides, Donna would certainly notice.

"So it's my fault?!" Her cheeks were doing that fetching human thing. They were slowly turning pink. On those rare occasions when he wasn't the recipient of her fury, the Doctor saw that the pink seemed to travel all the way down her throat to her chest.

"No, no. Of course not." Had the Doctor glanced at her chest? "I simply meant that you have just very vibrant colors on you." To the red of her hair, the pale alabaster of her skin and the bright blue-green of her eyes, of course she had been easy to spot in the otherwise dull brown of the desert planet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Donna asked in slow measured tone. The Doctor swallowed. Donna watched as his Adam's apple went up and down. He had a strong throat. Although the rest of him was skinny as a stick.

Except that he really wasn't. He didn't always wear his full suit. Sometimes he would take of the jacket and tie, and he would be left in whatever dress shirt he had on and pants. She saw then that he really hadn't been as skinny as she thought. His dress shirt seemed to pull again lean, but very evident muscle. And without the jacket, Donna was happy to see that he had quite the tight…

"I just meant…" The Doctor sputtered for a possible explanation. "Donna, today will be without danger. I promise you that." His eyes took on a serious expression. The one she knew meant the absolute truth.

"Alright Spaceman." Donna conceded. "But if you make me run, even once. I will…" The threat hung in the air, but the Doctor was sure it was not anything he would want to experience.

"I promise Donna." He was looking at her with those big brown eyes. Making her believe anything and everything that came out of his mouth.

"Oy, I just realized that I gave you a clue with nothing in return." The Doctor pouted.

"Come on you big ninny. It's time for no danger." Donna took him by the hand and led him to the console room.

The day had turned out to be outstanding. He had finally taken her to the beach. The planet had been called Aquaranium, and it had been mostly covered in in water, 99.98% in fact. The .02% was a small beach that was uninhabited. All of the current life of Aquaranium had been water based.

Donna has simply laid on the beach, taken in the three suns and occasionally waded into the water when the Doctor's calls became to bothersome to ignore. When it was time to go back to the TARDIS, she had been tired, but also extremely satisfied.

DonnaDoctor*DonnaDoctor

When she had entered her room, she had found that the TARDIS had created a hole several centimeters in diameter. Large enough for her to place her hand through it and nothing else. The hole was completely black and when Donna looked through it, she saw nothing on the other side. She thought it would be better not to put her hand through it right away. She trusted that the TARDIS would not create anything to hurt her, but it was best left alone for now.

She went to bed that night and thought about her day. The beach had been so much fun. There were no monsters to run from, no civilizations that needed to be saved. It had only been the Doctor and her… And the TARDIS, of course. Donna truly loved the TARDIS. It gave her everything she could wish for. Her favorite chocolates when she was feeling down. Her favorite bubble bath when she was needing relaxation. The TARDIS seemed to know every desire that went through her mind.

Donna's eyes opened wide.

Every desire!

There was one thing, one thing she never shared with anyone. Donna might have been somewhat brash and loud, but where it counted she was a lady. And she certainly never shared her secret kinks with anyone. But she supposed, living inside a sentient being that had psychic links with all of its inhabitants made it easy for the TARDIS to figure it out.

Donna got out of bed and turned on the light. There now was a large pillow in front of the hole. Donna kneeled on the pillow and found the hole to be perfectly positioned in front of her face.

She felt the burning in her lower stomach signifying the rise of her arousal. If this was really what she thought it would be then she would be very happy indeed. She wet her lips with her tongue and waited. She wondered how the TARDIS would stimulate this? Would she use some sort of artificial robot, or would it be something else?

She didn't have to wait long. Soon a hand appeared from the darkness of the hole. The hand was obviously masculine and had long elegant fingers attached to it. Donna smiled a little in anticipation. She sent out a silent thank you and received an answering hum of welcome from the TARDIS. She didn't touch the hand, she moved forward and gave it a gentle kiss on one of the finger reaching out.

The hand jerked with the contact of her lips, but didn't retreat. Donna was very happy with the feel of the hand. It was extremely realistic, except for the slight coldness. She moved forward again, but this time she licked the index finger from base to tip. The hand again reacted, but remained.

Oh Donna was getting very excited. The whole entire experience seemed so real. Just as it would happen in the real world. But without any of the danger. She especially liked that a cock wasn't automatically shoved into her mouth. She could practice a little with the fingers. Get her imaginary companion excited for the encounter.

She moved forward, taking the middle finger into her mouth and sucking on it with gusto. She moaned around the long digit. Soon she felt the prodding of another finger wanting to enter her mouth. She opened slightly and let the index finger join the middle one in her mouth.

Soon, the hand started to thrust the two digits into her mouth. Both fingers pressed down on her tongue at the back of her throat. If Donna had any kind of gag reflex, she would have reacted. But since she didn't, and she allowed to fingers to move any way they wanted to. It was almost like they were experimenting, or trying to find out how much they could get away with.

As her mouth watered around the fingers, so did her pussy. She slowly brought her hand to her breasts and pinched the nipples hard. She then moved her hand down her nightgown to the edge where it rested on her upper thigh. She pulled the nightgown around her waist and traced her hand over her satin covered pussy. It was already wet in anticipation.

Donna slid her mouth over the fingers one more time before she let them go with a wet pop. The two digits glistened in the low light with her saliva. Donna took a hold of the wrist. She really hoped that there was an arm attached to the hand, because she would hate to move it and for it to fall on the floor and for her fun to be over. When she pulled, an arm started to emerge and Donna sighed in relief.

She moved the hand to her satin covered breast as she straightened and watched as the hand automatically latched onto it. It was almost painful how tightly it was holding her, but Dona didn't mind. Soon, the hand started playing with it. Pinching the nipple through the cloth and trying to find an edge of her nightgown to move it. Donna's breath hitched as she watch the hand go under her breast and jiggle it. There was just something so naughty about that action to Donna. Her breasts had always been one of her strongest assets and her previous lovers and always loved to watch them bounce and jiggle. It always gave her a sense of power, seeing the awe filled gazes when she let her lovers play with them.

Donna decided to help, and moved the straps of her nightgown down. The edge of the bodice snagged on the hand and it seemed to know what she was planning because it moved and came back as soon as her nightgown had been lowered under her breasts. The hand became even more demanding now that it had access to her nude form. It pulled her nipples until they were red - first one, and then the other. Then it cupped one breasts while the fingers tried to reach for the other. Donna understood what it wanted and pressed her breasts together. The hand tried to squeeze both of them, but because of their large size was unable to do so.

The hand quickly retreated back into the hole and Donna only had to wait a second before a gloriously thick cock came into view. It was a little longer than average, but substantially thicker. Donna thought it would really stretch even her mouth. She almost giggled, but held herself back. She moved to the crown and gave it a small lick. The cock jerked in response. She was a little sad that it was already completely hard, she had always loved watching cocks harden.

She couldn't stand the wait anymore and engulfed the head with her mouth. Right away she could taste drops of him fall against her tongue. He was so close to coming and she had only started with him. She bobbed her head up and down the thick shaft as small drops of pre-come coated the inside of her mouth.

As she moved her head back, she watched as more of the shaft emerged from the hole, until the ball sack appeared and rested against the wall. Donna was very impressed with the TARDIS. It made everything appear so realistic. The movies Donna had watched had made the testicles strain against the wall just as these were doing, just as if someone was on the other side of the wall.

She brought her tongue to the base of the cock and licked between the two balls. It twitched against her cheek and she felt some moisture on her cheek. She was going to be very dirty by the end of it all, she realized. And she would be very happy about it.

She moved up and turned around. She looked over her shoulder and reached for the cock. She rubbed the leaking head against her wet, satin covered crotch. The outer lips of her vulva had plumped up with arousal and the satin pushed into her until her outer lips were exposed and were kissing the leaking head of the cock.

Donna closed her eyes and imagined who was on the other side of the wall. She, of course, knew that this was all created by the TARDIS to keep her happy, but she wouldn't hold herself back from this fantasy. She was too aroused to care about censoring her thoughts at this point.

The mad behind the wall was her boss. He had taken her out to a nice restaurant for a congratulatory dinner. They had something great for… Fuck it! She couldn't think of the details. He had work that blue suit that she loved, and his hair was doing that charming this were it would sometimes fall across his face as he rambled. He would be wearing those sexy glasses, with the thick black rims. At the end of the dinner, they would have gone to the park for a walk at night. They would have both realized they needed to use the loo. They would have gone to their separate sides and found that the public restroom, aside from being somewhat disgusting also sported the same kind of hole that Donna found in her bedroom. He would have take this as an excuse to fuck her. He would have stuck his cock through that hole and pretended that he had not known she was on the other side and she would have done the same.

And this is where they found themselves. With her teasing him with her barely covered pussy while he had no choice to let her do whatever she wanted. She took petty on him and moved the scrap of material separating them and let his thick cock enter her. It had been such a long time and he stretched her like no man had before. She could the ridges of his cock as it slid against the inside of her walls.

She cried out as she felt his balls hit the back of her thighs. She paused for a second and let herself adjust. She felt a slight spasm inside her and knew she had to move.

The movements were sloppy and without rhythm, but Donna was not looking for elegance. She was looking for a hard fuck. She started slamming herself against him, enjoying the pain against her ass every time it hit the wall. She was riding him so hard that he slipped out of her.

She looked down as she raised her left leg, took a hold of his cock and slapped it against her sopping pussy. She then rubbed it and teased her entrance with it. It looked especially thick as compared to her small opening. Had it really been in her just a moment ago? She felt a moment of fear. Perhaps it had become thicker since she had it in her and would hurt going back it. Donna groaned at the thought. She pushed the head back against her entrance and watched at it entered her.

She moved again, still watching as the thickness went inside her. She let it pull out and noticed a ring of white come stretching from the base of the shaft to her entrance. She moved back down to the hilt and watched as more white come came out of her. The sight of it sent her over the edge as she slammed against his cock. She tightened around him and felt him swell inside her. Soon she slowed down as the final tremors of her orgasm ran through her.

His come overflowed her pussy and ran down her inner thigh. Donna pushed away from the wall, turned around and dropped back on her knees. The cock in front of her was covered in both their releases, but still remained hard. She lazily ran her tongue across it until it was clean of their essence and only her saliva remained.

When she was satisfied she got up, moved away and went to the bathroom. She softly sang to herself in satisfaction. The TARDIS interjecting every few notes to hum in sync.

Across from her room, the Doctor pushed his spent cock back into his trousers and thanked the TARDIS for the wonderful new contribution.


End file.
